nintendofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hudson Soft
|Fundada = 18 de mayo de 1973 |Difunto = 1 de marzo de 2012 |Sede = Akasaka, Minato, Tokyo |Persona Clave = Hidetoshi Endo |Empleados = 421 (2011) |Productos = Serie Adventure Island Serie Bomberman Serie Bonk Serie Mario Party Serie Nectaris Serie Star Soldier |Sitio = http://www.hudson.jp/index.html }} Fue una desarrolladora y distribuidora japonesa fundada el 18 de mayo de 1973. Aunque empezó en 1975 vendiendo productos relacionados con el mercado de las computadoras, no fue hasta 1984, cuando Hudson comenzó a producir videojuegos para la Famicom de Nintendo, obteniendo gran éxito. El primer título de Hudson para la consola de Nintendo fue Lode Runner, vendiendo 1.2 millones de unidades. Sin embargo, no fue su verdadero juego rompedor. La saga Bomberman se convertía en una auténtica mina de oro para la empresa, apareciendo para todas las plataformas que existían. Este era el tipo de juegos de acción rápida que la empresa sabía hacer. Hudson realizó una joint venture con NEC para desarrollar la consola PC Engine (Japón) / TurboGrafx 16 (Norte América). La PC Engine tuvo bastante éxito en Japón, segunda solo detrás de la Famicom de Nintendo, pero la consola no consiguió hacerse con una cuota de mercado significativa (debido a un mal diseño estético) en los Estados Unidos y en Europa, y como resultado muy pocos juegos fueron traducidos (ninguno fue traducido para el mercado PAL Europeo). Además, los cartuchos Americanos eran incompatibles con las máquinas Japonesas/Europeas (las PAL Europeas eran las mismas que las consolas japonesas, solo modificando el conector de corriente por conectores Scart). Después de un largo historial produciendo juegos para las consolas de Nintendo, Hudson se unió con Nintendo y fundaron una joint venture, Manegi Corporation en mayo de 1998. En 1993, el número de empleados de las empresa era más de 400. Recientemente relazaron algunos de sus primeros hits para la Nintendo GameCube en Japón en el cual iban incluidos Adventure Island, Star Soldier y Lode Runner. La presencia de la empresa en Norte América cesó hace varios años, pero debido a su continuidad en el mercado, los juegos son lanzados en el continente por otros distribuidores (como Ubisoft). En abril de 2005, Hudson Soft se convirtió en subsidiaria de Konami. El 23 de marzo del 2006, a la conferencia GDC ( Game Developer Conference ) en California, el presidente de Nintendo, Satoru Iwata, anunció que ofrecerá retrocompatibilidad con la TurboGrafx 16 en la virtual console en su videoconsola de nueva generación, Wii. En enero de 2012, fue absorbida por Konami. Videojuegos *The Adventures of Dino Riki (NES) *Adventure Island Series *Binary Land *Bloody Roar serie *Bomberman serie *Bonk serie *Challenger (NES) *Dream Mix TV: World Fighters (NGC) *Earth Light *Faxanadu (NES) *Felix the Cat (NES; GB) *Flight Game (codename) (Wii) *Game Boy Wars (Japan Only) *Lode Runner (NES) *Mario Party series *Mickey Mouse: Fushigi no Kuni no Daibouken (NES/Famicom) *Milon's Secret Castle (NES) *Momotarō series (consisten en juegos de rol y de tablero) *Nectaris & Neo Nectaris (also Military Madness) *Ninja Five-O (también Ninja Cop) *Nuts and Milk (NES, MSX) *Princess Tomato in the Salad Kingdom (NES) *Rollerball (NES) *Star Soldier series *Tengai Makyou (also known as Far East of Eden) *Vertical Force (Virtual Boy) *Xexyz (NES) en:Hudson Soft Categoría:Empresas